WOW!
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: Membantu orang tua ternyata selalu ada balasannya. Sama seperti Kris, si Bengal yang kurang ajar, dipaksa membantu kakek tetangga sebelah yang baru pindahan….. balasannya ternyata ada! [Junkfic/KrisLay/Drabble]


**WOW**

**| Junkfic | Humor | Gajeboh**

**| Rocka_baby |**

**Kris Papa & Lay Mama**

Membantu orang tua ternyata selalu ada balasannya. Sama seperti Kris, si Bengal yang kurang ajar, dipaksa membantu kakek tetangga sebelah yang baru pindahan….. balasannya ternyata ada!

Seorang pemuda yang diperkirakan berumur 18 tahun dalam usia korea terlihat sedang membeli minuman cola di sebuah mesin. Jika kau lihat dari penampilannya, ia benar-benar seorang terlihat seperti pelajar berandalan.

Dengan kemeja sekolah yang di keluarkan dan rambut urak-urakkan, Kris terlihat pulang dari sebuah tawuran daripada sekolah. Masih dengan wajah angkuhnya, Kris meminum colanya sampai habis dan melempar kalengnya sembarangan.

"Hey! Anak muda! Buang sampah lihat-lihat! Disini ada kepalaku!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya terkena kaleng cola Kris.

Kris berbalik dengan wajah datar dan menampilkan seringaian licik. "Kau memang punya kepala, tua Bangka?!"

Dan saat itulah sana pria paruh baya marah dengan mengejar Kris. Kris hanya tertawa nakal dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia berhenti setelah sampai di pertigaan jalan rumahnya.

"Hmm, sudah tua ingin berlari-lari! Nanti kalau mati di jalan siapa yang akan menolong? Aku? Hah, palingan langsung ku buang tubuh bau tanahnya ke sungai han!" gumamnya. Begitulah watak si Bengal yang sangat membenci orang lain. Ditambah Kris itu juga pemalas dan congkak, jadi siapa yang mau mengajaknya bicara. Tentu ada, palingan gadis-gadis genit disekolahnya.

Ia mulai membuka pagar depan rumahnya, tetapi Kris berhenti sejenak melihat mobil container di sebelah rumahnya. Rumah seorang tetangga. Ia mengernyit dahi dan membesarkan matanya.

"Mobil container? Berarti ada yang baru pindah kemari…. Berarti…. Ahhh, sebaikanya aku buru-buru masuk dari pada disuruh-suruh" gumamnya. Belum ia mengambil langkah seribunya, Kris merasakan ada yang menepuk bahu yang tinggi. Dengan terpaksa ia menengok kembali kebelakang.

Eh?

Ia terkejut melihat sesosok pria berwajah bertimpa matahari yang memakai baju kimono khas jepang dengan wajah yang melorot semua. Maksud Kris adalah keriput yang ga banget bagi dirinya terlukis dari wajah sang pria yang tersenyum aneh di depannya. Ya seorang kakek.

"Ada apa?" ketus Kris tak senang.

"Hohoho, anak muda. Aku ini tetangga barumu dan beruntung sekali aku melihat mu karena – "

"Karena kau ingin aku membantumu membawa semua barang-barangmu, kakek tua?"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, ayo kerumahku " ucap sang kakek tak berdosa dengan menarik lengan Kris kerumahnya yang ada di sebelah rumah sang kakek.

"HEY! Lepaskan! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku bahkan belum menjawab iya atau tidak, masa kau main narik-narik!" bentak Kris dengan menepis tangan sang kakek yang sudah membawanya sampai di depan pagar depan sang kakek.

Tapi sang kakek tertawa menakutkan dan menunjukan sesuatu dibalik kimononya. Kris melebarkan matanya melihat sebuah katana! Katana sang pedang orang-orang jepang diarahkan padanya. Tepat di depan matanya.

"Ya, ya aku tahu, anak muda. Makanya aku langsung menarikmu, karena kau pasti menjawab tidak! Nah, daripada aku terus bicara lebih baik langsung kutarik, daripada katana kesayanganku yang tertarik menembus matamu… hahahahah :D" Kris meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tetangga baru macam apa ini? Ia mengangguk pasrah ketika sang kakek memberinya deathglade agar ia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bawa kardus itu!" tunjuk sang kakek.

Kris menghelang nafas sambil berjalan menuju beberapa kardus kecil di atas container. Ia bersyukur, untung saja kardus kecil. Pasti ia bisa, dasar kakek tua! Sudah tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput saja, masih memperalat orang. Tobat kris, nyebut-nyebut….

Aku pun mulai mengangkat kardus-kardus mungil itu dengan susah payah. Sedangkan si kakek tua duduk memperhatikannya dengan mengipas-ipasi dirinya. Sialan, apanya yang kecil! Kecil boleh bentuknya, tapi ini sangat berat. Aku sampai terhuyung-huyung membawanya. Kalau bukan kakek-kakek sudah ku lindes badan keriputannya itu. Sabar-sabar, diakan sudah kakek –kakek bau tanah pasti nanti juga KO.

"Hey, anak muda aku ingin masuk ke dalam rumah. Itu tinggal satu kardus lagi, nanti kupanggilkan cucuku untuk membawanya, kau bisa meninggalkannya!" seru sang kakek dengan nada seperti boss gila. Kris merenggangkan otot-otot tulang belakangnya dan menjatuhkan satu kardus yang tersisa. Begitu ingin berbalik kerumahnya …..

Mata Kris membulat besar O,O

Mulutnya menganga lebar OoO

Ia berkomat-kamit doa, melihat seorang pemuda manis keluar dengan tersenyum riang. Cantik…. Kris meleleh. Ia terpaku ketika sang pemuda cantik berjalan kearahnya.

Come on baby

Come to my arm

I will hug you, forever..

Sekelebat bayangan Kris dengan tangan yang sudah merentang lebar ketika jarak sang namja cantik yang berjalan menuju kearahanya semakin dekat. Tetapi….. BLASSH hancur semua impiannya melihat sang pemuda cantik malah berbelok menuju sang kardus yang teronggok indah di tanah berdebu #halah bahasa gw

"Sini biar kubawa" Kris dengan berwibawanya merebut kardus kecil yang isinya sangat berat itu dari sang pemuda cantik yang masih memandangnya bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum manis yang memunculkan sang dimple yang bersembunyi dibalik daging gumpalan bernama pipi. #eaa

"Terima kasih…."

"Tidak masalah untuk orang semanis kau, cantik" mode gombal on! Pipi pemuda cantik tiba-tiba bersemu merah apel dan membuat Kris semakin meleleh.

"Oh ya, aku yang sudah membantu kakek-ku yah? Terima kasih banyak, lagi karena sudah membantunya karena sudah membantunya dan aku, kau boleh mampir kerumah untuk mecoba masakanku"

Eh buseet si kakek beda amat ama cucunya! Tuh kakek diliat aja butek kaya air comberan… cucunya bro! bening… ehh rejeki! Rejeki! #eaa

"E-eh iya…" Kris tersenyum kikuk. Dengan pikiran yang memikirkan cucu sang kakek yang sangat baik hati yang tidak sombong dan rajin menabung ini (?) dua kata, beda banget. Kris bahkan tidak menyangka si kakek tua punya cucu secantik itu. Rejeki orang ganteng emang ga kemana walau sedablek apapun ganteng nya tetep aja ketemu untung. Hahaha! Kyuline banget bahasanya -_-

"Oh ya namamu siapa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Yixing. Namaku Zhang Yixing"

"Oh, aku Kris Wu!" tak terasa sedikitpun beban yang menganggu Kris ketika melihat wajah cantik Yixing. Bahkan kardus beratpun serasa bulu kemoceng ayam yang tidak berat.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Ying~ umurmu berapa?

"22 tahun, gege"

"Ying~ makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

"Keripik Lay, selalu itu"

"Ying~ punya pacar tidak?"

"Tidak, gege"

"Ying~ kau suka music apa?"

"Musik akustik gitar, gege"

"Ying~ kau suka aku, tidak?"

"APA?!"

"NIKAH, YUK!" teriak Kris seperti orang sinting.

PLAAAAKKK! Sebuah tamparan dari Yixing mencipatan cap kemerahan lima jari di pipi kanan Kris.

"HUH, MODAL CUMAN BANTU BAWA KARDUS AJA SUDAH SONGONG! MASA LANGSUNG MINTA NIKAH?!'

ENDING!

Bener-bener gaje, ni ide tiba-tiba muncul, yah dari pada mubajir kan xD buat gokil-gokilan ama readers yang udah review di **handmade,** **another way**,** coin**, ama **my boyfriend**^^ Pada hardcore KrisLay berarti kita sodara apalagi si **ace**! Woi ane juga anak KrisLay wkwkwk

**Review dan tuliskan kesan-kesan kali kalo perlu curhat aje kagak ape-ape!**

*Cipok basah satu-satu*


End file.
